Drinks Can Lead to Much Double Trouble
by Angewomon2000
Summary: Jam drinks Ari's experiment that could clone any live being and doesn't know that he gives life to another being named Jammie Kuehnemund! R/R! Dedicated to Raichu!


Drinks Can Lead to Much Double Trouble   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Snowboard Kids Plus.  
  
A/N: This is a fic when I was sugar-high! PLEASE don't flame me!!!   
I'm not bashing ANY characters! Also, I'm introducing Jammie, my new  
made up Snowboard Kid ^_^.  
  
" At last my latest creation is completed!" a girl said. Of   
course, it was Ari Kuehnemund shouting about her creation being   
completed since she was a genius.  
  
" This cloning drink will duplicate anything that drinks it.  
Hmm... I'll get the cat to drink it, it might be poisonous to humans."  
Ari said gleefully.  
  
At this moment, her brother, Jam, barged in the room. " Hey,  
Ari! Can I please barge in your room?" he shouted. Of course, Ari was  
annoyed by every time her younger brother came in her room since most  
of her science items were very sensible to sound and kept messing up.  
  
" What is it, bro?" Ari said through gritted teeth. This was  
the fifth time this has happened. The last time, one of her creations  
nearly exploded in her room.  
  
" Well, I was wondering what were ya doing in your room." Jam  
said happily. " Before you came in my room, I was finishing one of my   
science labs and just finished making it." Ari explained.  
  
" Can I drink it?" he asked, reaching for the beaker containing  
the cloning drink.  
  
" No! It is very dangerous to drink it! Humans can't, I repeat  
myself, cannot drink this! Only cats can drink this!" Ari explained.  
  
" Aww, just a little taste?" Jam asked with the sad puppy eyes.  
  
" No, it's not safe to drink. But you can do me a favor. Watch  
the drink while I get the cat. DON'T drink it." Ari said before she   
left the room. Jam just stayed put for 20 long minutes. He was very  
hungry and also very thirsty. He eyed the drink that Ari told him not  
to drink, but he was getting VERY thirsty. Finally, after five more  
minutes of waiting, he just couldn't take it anymore. With a deep   
breath, Jam gulped it all down and left the room, not even knowing that  
he, himself, will make another human being.  
  
" Come on, Daisuke! You could beat the Kaiser all by yourself!"  
  
Of course, it was little two year old Rena watching Season 2  
of " Digimon: Digital Monsters." She was in the middle of the living   
room, screaming her head off when Jam came into the room.  
  
" You can do it-huh? AAH! Evil Digimon in my house!!!" Rena  
screamed when she looked at Jam. The reason she screamed was that she  
saw two pairs of eyes, one pair of green eyes, and one pair of blue  
eyes. She hid behind the couch, then her little hand was holding a  
toy D-3 Digivice. " I saw this in Season 1. The Digimon get better   
when they see the light in the Digivice!" Rena said. Jam just shrugged  
and went into the kitchen, leaving Rena all alone with her Digivice  
faced at him.  
  
Cody and Serena was making a cake when Jam came into the room  
they were in.  
  
" Hey, what are ya making?" he asked. When Cody looked up, he   
turned on the mixer a little too high and the batter flew everywhere,   
even on Cody and Serena. The reason Cody turned on the mixer too high   
was when he saw Jam. Instead of one pair of arms and legs, he saw two   
pairs of arms and legs. Jam just shrugged again and left the room,   
leaving an staring Cody and a very angry Serena, who was very mad at   
Cody.  
  
Aeris, Claris, Crystal, and Brittany were playing on their  
N64, playing " Mario Party 3" when Jam came in the room.  
  
" I'm going to beat ya, Brittany!" Crystal said to her younger  
sister, but stopped her ranting when she saw her twin brother. The   
other three also looked at Jam and started screaming. Why? His hair   
was doubling in two by the minute. The four girls quickly ran out of  
the room, leaving Jam to wonder what was wrong with him, not even   
knowing that he had four arms, four arms, two sets of hair, and four   
eyes. He was getting tired, so he went to take a nap in his room.  
  
Meanwhile, Ari had just found the cat and taken her back to her  
room, but found out that her experiment was gone.  
  
" Jam...." she growled to herself. ' Hmm... hey, I'll chill.   
This experiment should affect Jam very well. I'll have a live being  
that is if he lives. Who knows what happened to him if that drink was  
poisonous. I'd doubt that it is poisonous.' she thought to herself.  
At that point, she saw Jam going to his room, but to her amazement,  
she saw everything that had doubled: the hair, the arms, the legs,   
why, she even saw the eyes. She kept her eye on her brother until he  
closed the door. " All I have to do is wait and see what is his very   
reaction.  
  
Jam went to sleep in his bedroom right after he shut the door.  
He kept on budging and moving, but that was because of the body that  
was connected to him. Through his nap, more body parts kept on forming,  
like a head, feet, hands, and everything else until a new body had been  
formed, but was still attached to him by one thread. This one was just  
like Jam, except this body had blue eyes and longer hair than him.  
Then after 5 minutes of forming its other parts, the body de-attached   
itself. It fell off the bed and woke up.  
  
" Ohh, where am I? Who am I?" was the first response that the  
being said after de-attaching itself. It was a girl that was formed   
from Jam. " Yikes, I got to find some cool clothes that fit, this shirt  
is too tight!" the girl said. She opened the door to the hallway and  
went out into the hallway. Then the girl found a girl's sailor outfit   
in the hallway, most likely it was Brittany's. The girl had to decide  
on a name.   
  
" Hmm, what should I call myself? I know! I'll call my own self   
Jammie. That's a cute name! My last name is Kuehnemund. My name is   
Jammie Kuehnemund!"  
  
How's Part 1? Find out what happens in Part 2! 


End file.
